Five Years Gone By
by Rurple101
Summary: It has been 5 years since Edward left Bella in New Moon and Bella still is finding it hard to get over him. Everyday is even more stuggle for her as she fights her way through the depression. But then she finds a light at the end of the tunnel.
1. Chapter One

**Five Years Gone By**

**Intro:**

5 years gone by. And I still felt as empty and as cold headed as before. Since he left me to look for better distractions and fool some other girl's mind that her scent was better, I had ended up at rock bottom. The only reason I had 'survived' was through my best friend, Jacob. But now I feel other feelings coursing my veins, feelings of negativity and hatred. But love is a powerful thing which cannot be put out easily. Did I still care? Did I still love him? There's only one way to find out.

Chapter One

Bella

"Bells?" my dad, Charlie asked "How are you feeling today honey?" He looked concerned and fearful, the way he always looked when he first saw me every morning. "I'm fine dad, I don't feel any worse, I promise" I said as I walked down the stairs. "I'm gunna have a bite to eat then go to work." He cheered up then. He liked that my job was improving and my mood along with it. When I'd stumbled home the night……he broke up with me in the depth of the forest Dad had since been paranoid that I would be…messed up. Not right. Insane. But I had pulled through quite quickly and my mood along with it.

I ate my breakfast quickly and easily and put my plate in the dishwasher, a present from me to Charlie. He needed something to clean the dishes while I was away a lot. I said goodbye to Charlie, grabbed my bag and briefcase, out the door and walked down to the driveway. Jake was there already waiting for me. "Hey Bells!" He chorused when I descended the steps. "How are you?" He took my bags storing them safely in the boot.

"Hey Jake, I'm fine." I went over to him and gave him a hug. "He held me for a while then breathed into my hair "Want a lift again?" I laughed stepping out of the hug. "Hmmm" I said acting out a very hard decision. "If you wouldn't mind Jacob I would indeed need a lift to the office." He grinned showing his fantastic bright white teeth. "Then let's roll!" and he got into his car, A Volkswagen Rabbit as I grinned at his eagerness. My fingers were just about to touch the sliver handle when suddenly I paused. I was getting my increasingly frequent sense of déjà vu. _Bella for god sake RELAX! Its been five years! Take a chill pill!_

I looked around widely, starting to panic slightly. Jake had his radio on and was too busy to notice my moment of worry. I quickly got into the car and didn't look back at my house surroundings at all. Instead I was focusing on Jacob swinging his long musky smelling hair around his face and he danced to his favourite rock song. I started to laugh when he pretended to do a guitar solo on the song. He grinned again and backed out of my drive and off towards town. As we drove away from my house like we did every morning so far this week, I was glad to get away. Every morning I got that familiarity of my front garden and it freaked me out. I decided to relax and focus on the files I was meant to hand in today. Being an assistant for a highly respected news magazine in Forks was good pay and helped me not to think about ….him. I sighed and sank into my chair and watched the world go by out of the window.

**Please tell me what you think of this new story, its my first go on FanFiction but hopefully you'll forgive mee if its rubbish in the end. Hehe please review !! :)**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Jacob

I woke up early this morning which was usual business for me. I got up and stretched my muscles. God that felt good! I walked into the living room and barely noticed Dad trying to reach the cornflakes from the cupboard. He didn't notice me at all as I walked towards the table and checked through the mail. Junk, junk, spam, bill for dad, postcard from Rebecca, junk, junk and what's this? I picked up the rain soaked envelope which was the only letter addressed to me. I was about to open it when dad yelped "Oh me back!" I dropped the letter on the table and rushed over to dad who was clutching his back.

"How many times have I told you?!" I hissed through my teeth. "The cupboard's too high for you dad!" He groaned and replied "and why didn't you help me when you walked in?" Ughh trust dad to make me feel bad. "I wasn't paying attention and anyway..." I wheeled him over to the table and putting his brakes on. "…I thought you'd give up knowing you were going too far." He gruffed and grabbed a bill from the table. "Stupid bills!" He spat. "Why are the council still making us pay rent?! After the work Sam dose for them!" That caught my interest. "Sam?" I said with curiosity written all over my tone. "What's Sam doing for the council? You said he didn't have a job."

"He has a duty" Dad replied in a blank tone which warned me to not push my luck with this subject. "He has a duty to protect the people against…the…bad things that lurk around every corner!" I was completely baffled now. "What? C'mon Paedophiles? Dad they lurk in Port Angeles and whatnot. Not FORKS for god's sake!" Dad didn't listen. He took his brakes off and rolled off to his study. I shrugged. I glanced at the clock: quarter to nine. Why did that ring a bell? Wait Bell? Bells! Bella! Need to got pick her up for work! I grabbed my jacket and ran out of the door. It was a cloudy and misty day today. But no fog. I ran over to the garage and started up my Rabbit. I drove along the path off the yard and along the dirt road out of La Push and towards Forks.

Seeing as I was late picking Bella up, I didn't stop by at the gas station to grab a bite as I usually did. I made it to Bella's house in 6 minutes, a new record! I parked up behind the Chief's police car on the drive and waited for Bella to emerge. She looked like she'd been up more than I had. She was in her dark navy suit which a cream blouse underneath her jacket and looked…well Bella. She had her briefcase and her umbrella (as always) poking out of her handbag. She smiled at me and heeded towards me. "Hey Bells! I greeted her, taking her bags and storing them in the boot. "How are you?"

She walked over to me and learned into me as in a hug. Was it a hug? Wait, shut up Jake! "Hey Jake, I'm fine." I sighed. She was doing alright then. Phew. That's a relief; I was worried she was walking into the mild depression again. I chuckled as she blushed when I held her longer than normal. "Want a lift again?" like she had no choice. Her 'poor' truck in her words was in the dumpyard and she was halfway through choosing what car she wanted next. I had offered her the Rabbit but she had declined. "That's your car, Jake" she had reminded me. "You built it so you must drive it. It makes sense I assure you."

Bella laughed stepping out of the longer hug and mimed badly as if she was making a hard choice. "Hmmmm, if you wouldn't mind Jacob I would indeed need a lift to the office." "Then let's roll!" I replied stepping into my car. I turned the music to RockHousette as I did every morning to whine Bella up. I started swing my hair around my face like a brush as if I was at a rock concert. I peaked mid-swing (which hurt my neck A LOT!) to look at Bella. She had paused, a foot away from the door to pear around at the garden with her face hidden to me. She jerked her head towards me and I continued like nothing had happened, throwing my head around like a loon. She got in the car quickly and slammed the door closed behind her.

I was aware of her looking at me as I started an air guitar solo to which she laughed. Good I had cheered her up. It's all good. I grinned back at her and backed out of her drive and towards the centre of Forks. She kept glancing at the clock a lot as we started out of the outskirts. "Jake, the meeting is at half past and I simply cannot be late!" she stressed. "Don't worry; relax Bells, its only just gone nine. You have half an hour!"

"Yes, but it takes me 20 minutes to sort myself out before meetings. Angela can't be there so I have to and I think I've forgotten to remind the janitor to leave a key to her office so I can get the study out of her desk!" she was panicking. "Bella, we are here" I said smoothly as I turned into the employee's car park. She pecked my cheek and said "Cheers Jake, see you later!" closed the door and hurried around to the boot, close it and run inside the tall office building. I drove smoothly out of the car park and back home, touching the place she had pecked me.

**Oh no, is Jacob reading too much into it? If you wanna know stay tunned for next chapter - which isn't long - hahaha. Please review! Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Bella

After I watched Jake drive out of the car park I walked quickly upstairs to my office. I went to my desk and saw a memo on it. I picked it up. It said:

**_Bella – don't worry I'm in work today and sorry I let you do the work. If you would want to represent me in the meeting and present your hard work, then please come tell me. Otherwise leave your excellent work on my desk and I shall be in the office around quarter past. If you leave the brief on my desk, please see to making sure that the names of the people being interviewed in next Monday's issue are downstairs for the interviewer to see to them. Thanks Bella!_ **

I sighed. Typical for Miranda to apologize all the time. At least she says sorry. I decided to put the files onto her desk and saw that the people were there. The interviewer came around 20 past and I guided them to the interviewing room. When I got back to the main office, Miranda was sitting at her desk and was waiting for me, the file closed in front of her. She motioned for me to join her. Sally the understudy in the office was busy typing. I walked into the office and sat down. Miranda said "I'm so sorry Bella. It was typical of me and I don't do it so I make you do the work I really don't." Hmmm I hadn't thought of that before. "That's aright Miranda, I assure you. I needed to thank you for the extended holiday you gave me back in September and October and urmm November as well Y'know a few years ago I meant. I forgot as my head wasn't quite with it but now I've come to terms with things."

She smiled encouragingly at me "That's alright dear. I thought that where was the point of you coming to work when you weren't quite ready with it? It didn't make sense at all." I sighed in relief. Thank that was over.

I went back into the office and I walked around the photocopier with a few sheets to copy. I happened to walk past behind Sally's desk and caught a glimpse of her screen. She was MSN and was talking to somebody. It was a man and when I looked a message from him popped up and said:

**I love you Sally****. **

Sally blushed. I knew how she felt. I went back over to my desk forgetting about the photo copies completely and sat at my desk and put my head in my hands. Ow. That one phrase was one that could send me to the bottom again. No Bella, control it. I needed Jacob. I needed him now. I needed him to tell me its ok and to chill. Think of Charlie, Bella! Your dad, he worried about you, the whole near freaking town worried about you and you can disappoint them now! Think of your future! Your job! You life!

But I needed…him. I needed him to come back. I needed him. But I hated what he did to me. Breaking up with me for no reason at all. Five years and the information still haunts me. I didn't want a future without him. I wanted it with him. Oh god, I think I'm gunna scream. Breathe Bella. Breathe. Calm down. I'm going to have to call Jake. Its no good. I closed my door and picked up my phone. I hit speed dial 2 and waited. Please pick up Jake! I screamed to myself. After 3 beeps he answered. "Hey Bella, are you alright, what's wrong?" I glanced at the clock. It was only half past 10. I had to live through 4 more hours of work before returning home. "Jake, I feel weird, urmm you know my understudy, Sally..?" Jake thought for a moment. "Hmm Sally, yes you did mention her. Go on."

I blurted out the words as quickly as I could and as quietly and frantic. "Well I was in meeting with Miranda the boss person and she sent me to do some copies from photo copier and walked behind Sally's desk; saw her talking to her boyfriend…" Jake groaned. "Aw Bella, calm down it is ok. If it makes you feel better, I love you as my best friend. And how do you know it was her boyfriend? It could have been her mum for all you know. It's ok. Chill, relax, breathe, then you will be fine." I breathed in a lot of air. "I'm sorry Jake I'm just freaked about it a bit."

This was silly of me I wished I'd never called Jake; I was wasting both mine and his time. I said goodbye to him and got back to work and I was fine. I hate you Edward Cullen! Why did you do this to me?! Around quarter to three, I was in my office on the phone when Miranda walks in and places a memo on my desk, waves and walks out again. Sigh. What now? I was still on the phone as I reached for the note and I dropped the phone on my foot. I gasped in pain picking the phone to my ear again to hear the voice at the other end asked "What?" I apologized and cursed mentally. The phone call was so boring as I arranged dates for publishing so by the end I crammed all my papers and the note unread, into my briefcase and locked the office up. I went downstairs and waited for Jacob. I bought him a chicken wrap while I was waiting. When he came he got out and gave me a long hug and said "Mmm Chicken, my favourite!" I grinned. It was so good to be around Jake. "Sorry about earlier. I freaked out." "Wrong" he said when I'd got in and we were driving out of the car park. "Its obvious Bella, you still love him." I coughed then. WHAT? Did I still love the man who hurt me when I was in love with him?! "Jake I keep thinking he pretended to love me so he could get snogging tips and then fuck off again!"

"Bella, dude, calm down. Your tired and taking it too far. Why don't you go home and have a bath and relax. Have a good nights sleep and ect. Then you will forget it all tomorrow morning." I am so happy to have Jacob. I really am. "Thank you Jacob. I owe you big time."

**Aww normal Jacob 'just take a chill pill dude' sounds like he's werid. Lolza please review! :)**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Bella

"Mum why do I need a holiday?" I asked puzzled. My mother Renee was suggesting an Easter holiday in New York. Why? "Because sweetheart, you mother misses you and wants to rejoin you and the sun together and Phil has won holiday tickets for us all!" All of us? Did that include…dad? "Dad included?" I asked. "Well you see sweetie I asked him and he said you should go alone with us as you always see your dad and he wishes to have some space for his fishing club." Oh yeah I forgot about that. Charlie, being part time fishermen with Jacob's dad Billy Black and Harry Clearwater he was starting a club for first time fishermen as he enjoys it so much.

"Well I can go in Easter mom but not for too long I hope as I really need to be at the office more." I sighed. "Yay! Oh honey we are going to have so much fun! We can shop! And a musicals and parades and dancing!!!" wait. "I'm not dancing mom. You know as well as Charlie, that your daughter has two left feet."

"Yes well whatever Bella. We are shopping and that's final! Dancing hmm I understand you but maybe not hearing you Hehe! I shall see you in March then! Byee sweetie!" she hung up then. It was amazing how much Renee reminded me of Alice Cullen. I wonder if Alice can see me. Maybe not because of Jacob being werewolf and all that. Maybe she thinks Jake is my boyfriend?! Oh god, this isn't good. I forgot his sister was someone you should never bet against. Argh Alice! How much I miss you as much as him. I'd better get used to all this…over all stuff.

**I'm sorry this was a short chapter but I've been really bust over the holidays and ect. Please review and tell mee what you think. Thank you!! :)**


	5. Chapter Five

**At last! The Cullens are making an apeareance inthis chapter! :) and yes we do hear what Mr Edward has been thinking!! But only a little bit as i hope not to give too much away at first. :) Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

Alice

"Edward, please can you come home?" I heard Jasper saying into his mobile. He was standing near the wardrobe and I was lying on our bed, tensed and trying to see what Edward was going to do next. He was thinking about hanging up on Jasper. "Tell him not to hang up on your!" I hissed at Jasper. Jasper continued "We miss you bro, don't hang up and listen. I can sense you may feel awful but we are getting tired of hiding our emotions when all us back here can't hide them from me. We need you to come home."

Edward seemed to not want to come back. I had a quick vision, the same as the others I was having very often now. Edward coming back home and despite us being happy, Edward had brought his depression back with him from Brazil. His Bella. Five years didn't seem to make a difference to him or us. We all loved Bella. And we could only guess of the love Edward had for her. "Jasper?" I said getting up from the bed and walking to him "I want to speak to him". Jasper paused for a second and handed the phone over. "Edward?"

"Edward if I could cry I would. Can you please come home? We are living in New York now, very far from…her. Please can you at least consider it? Esme is morning you as if you have died like when her son died. You are bringing more despair to this household without you then with you but without…Bella." I heard a hiss. "Don't say her name!" He spat at me down the phone. "It's too painful to hear it even now. I'm sorry and tell Esme that…"

I interrupted him. "Tell her yourself Edward. If you came back then you wouldn't have to apologize. Just come freaking home! We bloody miss you!" I was starting to scream down the phone. "Get your vampire butt here or this family will sink into depression as if my poor Jasper hasn't got enough despair in the air already! Come home so we can see you. Make sure you're 'healthy' and safe. It's killing Esme deeper the more your not here. You know you're her favourite child!" I gave the phone back to Jasper and threw myself onto the neat bed like a pissed off human child.

Jasper sent some calm towards me and I turned over and blew a kiss to him. He smiled and then looked grave as he continued his conversation with Edward. "What I don't get Edward is that I don't think you care about us anymore…" Edward had interrupted him. I barred my teeth. Jasper sent more calm towards me. "Ed, if you cared you wouldn't put us through this. Ok abandon her by all means but you can't walk away from your family! It's just not right! So either grow up and learn or sulk and we will understand you no longer a part of this family. Esme and Carlisle will be very disappointed in you. I won't be the one to tell Esme that. It will break her heart. Talk to you later Edward." And he hung up. I screamed into the pillow for a very long time. Why dose my brother overreact all the fucking time?!

Edward

I stared at the mobile in my hands. Did Jasper honestly just come up with that on the spot? Do they honestly think I don't care?! I'm hiding this away from them because I do care! I don't want them to see me suffer! I thought of my mother. I couldn't bear it. And the way Alice had screamed down the phone at me. It wasn't normal, even for vampires. The word shocks me. If I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't of had to leave her. I love her so much. I had to leave. So incredibly hard and part of me feels she misses me and goes half crazy about me but I'm so fucked up right now. I miss them all so much. I cannot stand it anymore. Maybe I should go back. Should i? I need to see my Bella. Or can I? Ugh! I hate my 'life' it sucks!

**Yes i'm pretty sure think it does at the moment Eddie! :) please tell me what you think and review! Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Alice

"Jasper, I'm going shopping" I suddenly say; springing off the bed and through the bedroom door, bag in hand and down the stairs in 3 seconds. He is right behind me of course. "Are you sure Alice? You were screaming bloody murder into your pillow I thought u were going to break the sound barrier!" I laughed. "Yeah yeah whatever sweetie. Byee I love you." I kiss him and I'm out the door and in the car in another 3 seconds. I'm halfway down the highway when I see it.

A brand new vision and it's……Bella! Bella in the Big Apple? Should I see her? Should I not? Well where is she staying? I'm so excited. Why on earth is she doing on the eastern coast?! She lives on the western coast! She on the wrong coast! Calm down Alice, Edward might hear you. Hang on wait. No he's in Brazil! Phew! But wait! It's Bella. I'm not allowed to barge in. Or shan't I? Ah crap I have to! She's my best friend!!

Renee

"See sweetie? I coo at Bella as we walk into the hotel's reception. "Isn't it nice? You can have massage you can have bingo, there's a nightclub even a bar and well loads of stuff to do here! What do you think?!" I am bursting with excitement. Phil learned in to whisper in my ear "Renee babe give Bella a sec to breathe!" I glowered at him for a joke. Such a teaser I am. Bella hadn't said a word. "Bella? You alright sweetie?"

"It's nice Mom. But while we're here I don't want to do stuff ALL the time. It's not fair on me is it? Bella said innocently. A trick no doubt she has learned from her father. "Well urmm sure. I'm just well you know what I'm like don't you? She sighed. "Yes I do mom because I lived with you for nearly 16 whole years!" She took her bags and went upstairs like she did most days here. Just sit in her room studding. It was treat to be with my daughter once again! Yay! Happy times!

**Yeah sozzy about making Renee look quite weird but i figured she was ramdom like a bit like...a bit like mee! ooh noo! ;) Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Two Words: PREPARE YOURSELFS!**

Chapter Seven

Bella

I had made it a frequent event to despite me being here with mom, I didn't like the sun. I was missing Forks. It's properly the first time I've been away from Forks since I was last in Phoenix. When…he saved me from James, a savage vampire thirsty for my bloody wanting me to drink me till I die. But He'd injected me with Vampire Venom. And if..if he'd let it spread I would be just like him. An immortal, beautiful creature who WAS good enough for him. But he's 'saved' me from that. Maybe because he didn't want me and he's regret that.

On Wednesday Morning I woke around about half past 9 and decided to evade my mother for the day. I walked to a nice little café just round the corner from our hotel. It was a very quiet area of the hotel site with hardly any customers at this time. It was a nice, sunny day so I'd wandered over with my Pride and Prejudice and a coffee to read. I remember sitting up and rubbing my eyes around half past 11. I could sit there for hours if I wasn't careful.

Someone walked round the corner and I didn't notice who it was. I was too absorbed in my book. But as I looked down I could see the person's shadow on the ground and I recognized it. Fearing the worse I was greeted, looking up at no other than Alice Cullen herself. I was wearing my sunglasses so she might have not known it was me but then the breeze blew from behind me. I gasped dropping my book on the ground.

"Alice? Alice! Is that you?" I tried to remain calm but you could hear my hysterics coming on. "Bella?" she peaked through her glasses and motioned for me to follow her under the umbrella stand. "Alice!" I couldn't hold it in anymore. I got up quickly and hurried over to her and threw my arms around her white marble neck. "I can't believe you're here!" she mumbled as I started to cry. "Shh Bella, people are looking!" I sobbed into her neck "I don't give a shit! I cannot believe you're here!"

After I had stopped crying and acting to the surrounding crowd that Alice was a long lost sister of mine (which she sort of was) she followed me back to the hotel and I introduced her to Renee and Phil who were in the restaurant. "Alice…Alice? Hmmm" my mother thought "Ahha! You must be the Alice that Charlie Mentioned once then!" Alice grinned at the mention of Charlie. "Yes that would be me. Nice to meet you two."

When we walked out of the restaurant, Alice turned to me "I shouldn't be anywhere near you Bella and I'm sorry about that. I was told not to as it would cause him too much pain." I was confused. "Cause who pain?" then I thought. And then I accidentally said his name. "Edward?" I immediately regretted it. I sank to the floor and whimpered. Nobody was there but me and Alice. She pulled me up. She seemed to be adding two and two together in her head. "Bella? Do you…? Never mind" She pulled me up and we were out the door of the hotel before I could blink.

Esme

I heard the doorbell ring. I sniffled and went to get it. Carlisle was there before I could. He came to me and wrapped his arms around me. "It's alright Esme. Calm down and relax, I'll get the door." I nodded and still kept hold of his hand.

We both walked towards the front door. The doorbell rang again. Carlisle opened the door and gasped. I walked round the door and yelped in happiness. I dragged him inside and hugged him furiously. "Edward Cullen, you will NEVER leave this house again unless you have permission UNDERSTAND?!" I squealed. Edward smiled. It was a small smile which didn't reach his eyes. "Yes mom."

Carlisle yelled up the stairs "EDWARD IS BACK! And before we could stop and blink, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were on top of Edward. Emmett yelled "Dude never leave again!" But my eyes scanned the room. "Where's Alice?" I asked. Jasper calmed me "She's gone out and she'll be a while. She was pissed at Edward and suddenly went out."

I frowned. Worry was here. But Jasper sucked the worry from me. My son was home. Edward had got up again and was smiling better but the eyes weren't alive. If Bella was here it would be perfect. My phone rang, Alice. "Hello Alice darling, Edward is back" I said delighted. "Can you please come and send Rosalie as well. Tell Jasper to keep Edward there and to not come out of the house okay?" Alice whispered quickly. I didn't think Edward heard her. "Alright sweetheart."

I hung up. "Rosalie? Your sister needs some help. Let's go. Carlisle? "He turned towards me "keep Edward here no matter what" I mouthed at him. He showed me the thumbs up and I kissed him passionately and Rosalie and I bounced out of the front door.

**I told you tom prepare yourselfs. What do you want to happen? What do you THINK will happen? REVIEW! :)**


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Rosalie

"Esme what is happening?" I asked, hating the fact she was keeping secrets from me. She was bouncing since Edwards's arrival back home. It was good to see my brother again but I still don't like him as before. But anything for my little sis Alice. Speaking of Alice, she had told Esme to stop near the trees were thick in Central Park. I was worried now. This cannot be good news and I had a funny feeling about it too. We waited and Alice came. She quickly explained that she had Bella. Oh my god. Bella? Bella Swan? The girl Edward was grieving over? Oh come on! This was stupid!

Esme sensed I was negative. "Rosy, Bella is the girl that Edward loves more than the whole of this family! Show some respect towards your brother!" Alice was seriously gunna piss herself. "Esme" she began "I feel like I'm intruding. I really want to bring Bella back to Edward. Edward needs her! Why don't they just meet? It's bloody obvious that Bella still loves him. She admits that she accidentally said his name and she fell to the floor. She cannot control her grief over him as much as he grieves over her!" Esme was blown away by this news. "How romantic" she sighed. "Bella needs Edward, Edward needs Bella. Bella seems to be upset then that clearly means she's not happy. Let's do this. Can we see her?!" Alice was wary. "Can you see and try not to think about it when we go back before we show her to Edward?" she asked. Hmmm "Alice I can." I knew it sounded dirty but I could annoy Edward by I dunno picturing Emmett naked or something. Hehe.

"I will think of a very hard sum of sorts, it bores Edward. Or I can distract myself. It's easy. I just need to see darling Bella!" Alice grinned. "Promise not to say anything till I say, ok?" she went down the path a few hundred yards and came back carrying…Bella. My god, how thin is she? I'm not actually being a bitch here, I thought she was healthy before now she likes…bones. Bella had a blindfold on. Typical. Alice took it off and Bella opened her eyes. She looked depressed but that went away as soon as she spotted Esme. "Esme!" she cried and Esme hugged her deeply. "Oh it so nice to see you again, Bella darling!" Esme sang in her trilly voice. I sighed. Bella didn't like me.

Bella turned round and saw me. She smiled and gave me a hug as well. I was well shocked. DUDE! I thought she hated me! Before I knew it I was smiling. "Wow" I said. "Bella, what's wrong?" my voice was soft, not harsh as it usually is. Esme and Alice raised their eyebrows in confusion. Bella sighed very deeply. "I don't know, I think I'm falling apart at the seams without…" she took a huge gulp. Then she didn't continue. "I need to see him." And she started to cry. "But he won't want to. He doesn't love me anymore." I caught her before she fell to the floor and her legs gave way. She was truly sobbing into my shoulder.

We all had a 'group' hug and smiled afterwards. Esme said. "Edward only just got back from Brazil about 3 minutes before Alice called us Bella. He went there because he loves you so much he doesn't want the pain of loosing you seek into Jasper who will spread it around all other us. He still loves you. And we're sorry if we are..." Bella shock her head, interrupting. "I'll love him no matter what, and I'm ready. Everyday seems so dull and rag and I can't stand it anymore. I have to pretend its ok and usually most people would be over it by now but not every human teenager falls in love with a vampire like Edward."

"Bella, Esme, Alice?" I said. They looked at me "Let's take you home. No safety mind checks or whatever, we need to show Edward, sorry to embarrass you Bella but he needs to see that you have admitted this otherwise he won't believe us." Bella smiled. "Then tell him I love him no matter what and I can't live another day without him." And she blinked a single tear going down her face. A memory to play. "Bella? Coming or staying? I asked her. "I'll go back to the hotel, then u guys can pick me up" she said. Alice said "I'll take her back. C'mon Bella." Bella got into Alice's arms and Alice ran. It was almost mid night so it was safe for her to do so. "Let's go Rosy". A smile was growing across her face. I smiled back. "Let's roll."

**Can you believe that Roaslie would change so quickly? I woulnd't. I was surpised in the book 'New Moon' when she was the first one to talk to Bella and she was APLOGIZING! Just odd. Please review!! :)**


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Bella

"Alice?" I asked. "Yes?" she replied. "I tired to carry on normal day life but it was hard. My job is too stressful and Jake was helping me. It just wasn't enough at all." She beamed. "I know, did you get the déjà vu feeling all the time?" I gasped. "Yes! I did! Every morning when Jake picked me up for work! In my front yard! It totally freaked me out!" Alice said "it was Edward's déjà vu. Every night he would go and watch you sleep because you mean so much to him Bella. He would stay there until the sun rose and he saw you again at school. He loved you that much. Not because he could as a vampire. But because he loved you with all his being and he was really happy as he hadn't been before. It was good." I smiled. "Yay" I said very quietly. I noticed she was using present tense. Yay was the perfect word for that summary. Soon, hopefully, I would see him again. I love you Edward. Please love me too.

**I'm sorry its a short chapter but I think I've already had oversized chapters and ect so here is another short one. Review please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Edward

I was grateful for my decision to come home but I was away from Bella the depression ran ever deep. How I wish she'd forgive. How I wish I hadn't overreacted. I'm a right tw... I was interrupted by the thoughts of my sister and mother. That was odd; they were way higher than when I had arrived. How is that possible? I sat on the cream sofa in our luxury New York house listening to Rosalie's and Esme's thoughts getting louder. While they were close enough I could hear what they were thinking. That made me leaps right off the couch.

Esme:_Oh it's so great! Hopefully Edward will agree which we know he will!_

Rosalie:_If that twit of a brother of mine ruins this for Bella, he's blooming dead meat!_

Bella? My love Bella? What is happening? And why dose Rosalie think that? I thought she hated Bella. They burst through the door, making everyone les stop what they were doing. Esme say me looking at her and ran to my side. "We bring good news!" She trilled! "What do you mean Esme?" I asked her. She was buzzing! Rosalie stepped up "Watch and we aren't making this up alright?" Oh they had learnt their mental barriers. They were opening them. I looked into Rosalie's memories. And I saw Rosalie's view look upon someone hugging her. Long brown bushy hair, tears wet on her face and she looks up and I saw two chocolate brown coloured eyes. Bella?!! I stepped back. Rosalie hissed at me "look and listen to what she's saying it's a freaking message!" I watched.

There were trees around, it must Central Park, and Bella is sobbing her heart out on Rosalie's shoulder.

"_Bella, what's wrong?" Rosalie's voice was soft, not harsh as it usually is. Esme and Alice raised their eyebrows in confusion. Bella sighed very deeply. "I don't know, I think I'm falling apart at the seams without…" she took a huge gulp. Then she didn't continue. "I need to see him." And she started to cry. "But he won't want to. He doesn't love me anymore." Rosalie caught her before she fell to the floor and her legs gave way. She was truly sobbing into her shoulder._

"_Bella, Esme, Alice?"_ _Rosalie said. They looked at her "Let's take you home. No safety mind checks or whatever, we need to show Edward, sorry to embarrass you Bella but he needs to see that you have admitted this otherwise he won't believe us." Bella smiled. "Then tell him I love him no matter what and I can't live another day without him." And she blinked a single tear going down her face._

I was in shock, Rosalie opened her eyes and so did Esme. Nobody moved. Everyone was watching me. Waiting for my response. "She said that?" I breathed. Esme nodded. "She wanted Rosalie and me to remember it so she can show you. That was her message at the end." Esme smiled. I was still in shock. Then to break the silence. Alice crept into the room and hugged me. "I'm NOT sorry Edward, I ran into her and she was so happy and she. She" Alice was actually sobbing into me now. I hugged her back. I whispered "Thank you." I looked up grinning. "I would say you're the best sister ever, Alice but it looks like you have competition now." I walked over to Rosalie and hugged her tightly. She smiled. "I'm sorry Edward. Sorry I was a bitch. All the bitchiness was wiped away at the shock that Bella hugged me!"

I was slow. I said aloud to the room "Thank you guys I love you all and I'm the one who should be sorry, starting all of this. How on earth she's gunna forgive…"

Esme snapped "are you stupid Edward? You just heard her confess everything to you! She loves you. You love her. Go get her!" I looked at Alice. "She's at the Plaza Hotel in Times Square, Room 223. Her window's open and she's waiting for you." She said a smug smile on her lips. I grinned and without another word, I blundered out of the door and into the night.

**Whoo! What is going to happen now? Please Review! :) **


	11. Chapter 11 Finale

Chapter 11

Bella

Love is a sweet thing and I think I'm recalling how I think about things now. I love you Edward and I know you love me too. I got back to my hotel room, had a shower and got changed into my new clean pyjamas. I combed my hair, brushed my teeth. I cleaned my face and shaved my legs. I wiped cold water on my face to get rid of the tears and redness in my eyes. I wanted to be sorted and perfect. To top it off, my pjs were navy blue. But I'd forgotten that until I went to sit on my bed, across from the open window, waiting for him. I was worried and buzzing to see him. I wanted/ had to see him. I'd had a heart to heart about him. By now they would have explained it to him and he'd be on his way here if he was interested. But either way I was ready for him.

I found my notepad and wrote down all the words that I would never use to describe my life again after this evening. I wanted to get it out. And I was impatient. I walked to my mirror and glazed at myself. "ho ho" I said quietly. I started to actually now remember my old lullaby. I was safe. He would come if he was interested. But half of me was like, he hates you dude and never wants to see you again! I sat on my bed, facing away from the window, humming the lullaby. I was sitting there for too long and I think I drifted off.

I had a lovely dream. I dreamt that Edward came and he sneaked into my hotel room and tucked me under the sheets without waking me, taking in my combed hair and navy blue pjs. He sang my lullaby to me and wrapped his strong marble arms around me and that I snuggled into him.

I woke up and again as usual I didn't know if I was still dreaming because when I looked up, my angel was there gazing back down back at me, stroking my forehead and holding me close. I open my eyes fully and blush. He grins my favourite crooked smile which I may have missed more than him.

"Edward" I say and get up. "Bella" he replies and without thinking I snuggle p to him until I'm eye level. I give him my best (or worse) evils look. "You will NEVER EVER leave me again!" I growl at him. He frowns and then looks up again, the gold solid and promise ringing in his next words "I promise you Bella. I love you. I'm" I hold my hand up. "Don't ruin the moment" I whisper. "I forgive you. I love you too" I say simply, still whispering. He brings his face until the lavender and honey scent makes me almost faint. I missed him so much. And I find tears welling up and racing down my face. He tries to brush them away. I hold his hand and say "their happy tears." He stops, looking confused.

"Edward?" I whisper. "Yes Bella, love?" I cannot stand it any longer. That did it. "Stay very still" I tell him, winking at him in encouragement. He closes his eyes and goes very still. I lift my face until it is the same level and slowly press my lips against his.

The End

**Thank you to the people who did review! :) smiles to all of you! I might think of doing a sqeaul to this story. I'll give you guys a heads up if so. Thank you guys!!! :)**


End file.
